1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a slide way bearing, and, in particular, to the improved slide way bearing capable of bearing a heavy load imposed on a slide saddle member, mounted on a bar, from all directions, and capable of effecting an accurate movement of the slide saddle member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known slide way bearings capable of bearing a load. In particular, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,982 according to my invention discloses a slide way bearing which comprises a saddle member, a ball bearing assembly, a track shaft and a bed. This slide way bearing is capable of bearing a load imposed on an outer sleeve member of the bearing, mounted on a track shaft, from all directions. But, an outer sleeve member of such bearing is separately formed from the saddle member and is closely fitted to the C-shaped inner surface of the saddle member in such a manner as a key. Accordingly, certain errors of fitting between the saddle member and the outer sleeve member is unavoidable. Therefore, an accuracy for sliding movement of the saddle member is not able to increase beyond a certain degree of accuracy, and the outer sleeve member, as the case may be, is deformed by a heavy load or an impact load on the saddle member.